


惩罚（R18 虐乳）

by muguahesigua



Category: SM - Fandom, 虐身 - Fandom, 高h - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Summary: 激情短打小黄文
Kudos: 236





	惩罚（R18 虐乳）

女人浑身赤裸的跪在冰凉的黑色台面上，双手被领带反绑在身后。  
泥泞不堪的穴里被插入一根嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，振动的频率不高，但足以让她腿软。  
她雪白的胸脯上下起伏着，眼睛里含满泪水。  
她的两颗乳房上各有一道三指宽的红印，是站在她面前男人的杰作。  
男人拥有一张过分艳美的脸，连女人看了都自愧不如。  
今晚她惹这个男人生气了，男人的表情冷酷，手上握着对折的皮带。  
“啪！”  
是皮带结结实实抽在她乳房上的声音，乳肉和皮革亲密接触，立刻留下触目惊心的痕迹。  
她仰头痛叫，眼泪一下子流了满脸，小穴下意识的收缩，却咬的按摩棒更紧，水流的更多，上面痛下面爽，男人是折磨人的高手。  
她的姿势没有什么变化，依旧跪得笔直，只是背后出了一层细汗。  
“我知道错了。”女人梨花带雨的样子没有激起男人丝毫的同情。  
男人只是瞥了她一眼，皮带再次甩了上去，她的胸被打的甩来甩去，像两颗饱满的水球那样，乳头因为摩擦异常红肿。  
女人又哀叫一声，大腿根部开始颤抖，嘴里还是不停地承认错误。  
这些似乎只会让男人更加心烦，男人的手指狠狠的碾上她肿大的乳头，让她的声音瞬间拔高了几个声调，听着凄惨的要命。  
上半身也塌下来，几乎是靠在他的手里。  
男人垂眼看她痛苦的样子，伸手探到她下身，把按摩棒加大了一个频率。  
这时她的声音又变了调，双腿情不自禁的合拢，一副欠人操的样子，男人冷淡开口，“骚货。”  
女人委屈的眼泪不停地流，男人的手指离开，她再度跪好，只是下面的淫水都滴到台面上了，汇了一滩，因为反光亮晶晶的。  
微卷的头发遮住男人眼中的阴郁，他把自己最黑暗最变态的一面只展现给她看，这是她自找的，谁让她第一次面对真实自己的时候没有逃开。  
男人取下右耳的钻石耳钉，伸手再次捏上她的乳头。  
意识到他想干什么的女人惊恐万分，但不敢逃开只是扭着身子轻微的挣扎，用眼神哀求他，“我真的知道错了……求你……”  
男人充耳不闻，认真的看着她的乳头，用手指分开乳肉，将乳孔露出。  
女人身体忍不住的颤抖，有种小时候去医院打针的错觉，在恐惧中等待针孔插入自己的皮肤。  
男人的脸上终于露出笑容，要给她个终生难忘的教训才可以，他握紧耳钉对准乳孔狠狠的刺了进去。  
“啊———”女人猛的仰头，凄厉的惨叫，再也跪不住，跌坐在冰凉的台面上。  
好疼，仿佛心脏都被刺穿了。  
她的乳头冒出艳丽的鲜血，精致的钻石耳钉像是装饰品一般，一白一红刺眼的很。  
男人睥睨着她，将已经滑出她身体大半的按摩棒狠狠插回去，又把按摩棒的频率开到最大。  
她的腰一下子瘫下去，整个上身贴在光滑的台面上，乳头上的耳钉和台面接触发出轻微的细响。  
女人的眼泪流了满脸，嘴里又痛又爽的哭喊着，双腿难耐的夹紧，一阵抽搐过后，女人翻着白眼达到了高潮。


End file.
